Long Live
by laura4992
Summary: Seventh in my Taylor Swift series inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. After the slushies, the fights, the love, the tears, the laughter, the kisses, the slaps and everything else they had endured in the three years they had been together, they had finally shown everyone that had put them down they were good enough, they were something to be proud of.


AN: Hey there readers! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I didn't know which one to work on and then I realised I had this one already written but with a note saying it needs tweaking but after a quick read-through I thought it was publishable :) This is the seventh installment of my Taylor Swift series inspired by my recently acquired dear friend SpecialBookworm-394 who continues to inspire me every time we talk, be it about the joys of Glee or simply learning about her life. I recommend anyone who reads this to also take a look at her stories, be they part of her Taylor Swift series or just a random fic she's done; she's really good :) If you have the time, I would love you, my dear readers, to review. I very much appreciate any feedback I get. (As long as it's not complete flames, if there's anything wrong with it I do appreciate constructive criticism as I'm sure you do too.)

Disclaimer: THE SONG AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. They belong to Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox. If I did own Glee, Klaine would appear in EVERY episode with fluff balls and Klainebows and would never break up, ever.

On with the story!

* * *

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind,  
The time we stood with our shaking hands,  
The crowds in the stands went wild,  
We were the Kings and the Queens,  
And they read off our names,  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same,  
You held your head like a hero,  
On a history book page,  
It was the end of a decade,  
But the start of an age,_

They had done it.

The New Directions had won Nationals.

After the slushies, the arguments, the fights, the love, the hate, the tears, the laughter, the hugs, the punches, the kisses, the slaps and everything else they had endured in the three years they had been together, they had finally shown everyone that had put them down they _were _good enough, they _were_ something to be proud of.

Long live the walls we crashed through,  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you,  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made,  
And bring on all the pretenders,  
One day, we will be remembered,

They had won Nationals for the first time in nearly twenty years, the last time being when Mr. Schue was in the school's glee club. No-one could take that away from them, and no-one could take credit and say they had been a part of it when they hadn't. Just the week previous every jock and Cheerio knew who they were for all the wrong reasons, and now they were heroes.

_I said remember this feeling,  
I passed the pictures around,  
Of all the years that we stood there,  
On the sidelines wishing for right now,  
We are the Kings and the Queens,  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown,  
When they gave us our trophies,  
And we held them up for our town,_

_And the cynics were outraged,  
Screaming "this is absurd",  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves,  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world,_

They were all sat in the choir room celebrating their victory when Mr. Schue entered, holding a thick envelope.

"Alright guys!" He gathered their attention quickly. "First of all, I want to congratulate you all once again for your hard work, dedication and pure determination. Without all of that, we wouldn't have stood a chance." He smiled out at the group. "I want you all to remember how good this feels, being part of the best team in the country. When life gets you down, remember this moment. But also, whilst you're riding this high, don't forget where you came from." He began to move around the group, handing out the pictures. "Remember when we were the new kids on the block, trying to get ourselves known out there? When Regionals was our biggest goal? When we just wanted to get through Sectionals and it would have been enough?" The group nod and murmur in acknowledgment, too busy reminiscing at the pictures of the group's past.

_Long live the walls we crashed through,_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you,_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made,_  
_And bring on all the pretenders,_  
_I'm not afraid,_  
_Long live all the mountains we moved,_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you,_  
_I was screaming long live that look on your face,_  
_And bring on all the pretenders,_  
_One day, we will be remembered,_

_Hold on to spinning around,  
Confetti falls to the ground,  
May these memories break our fall,_

After all of the pictures had been looked at Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room. His eyes were glossy with tears and before anyone could question him, he spoke.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this,_  
_That you'll stand by me forever,_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in,_  
_And force us into a goodbye,_  
_If you have children some day,_  
_When they point to the pictures,_  
_Please tell them my name,_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild,_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine,_

"For a lot of us, this is our last year here." He started, his voice a little shaky. "Many of us have been here since Day One, or not long after that. And we've become better than friends, we're family." He smiled tearfully to the group who returned the smile, some of them as tearful as him. "And I don't want to lose any of you. I want you all to be at my wedding- because one day I will get married- and I want my adopted children to have all of you as aunties and uncles. So I stand in front of you all and ask- no, _beg_ you- to stay in touch. Even if it's just a text now and then to say how you are and what you're doing. Can you all do that?"

The group nodded and quickly joined him, all going in for a group hug.

"I've had the time of my life being a part of this group." Kurt sniffled, wrapped up in Blaine's arms. "Through all the slushies and the fights and everyone that didn't believe in us, I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"I agree." Rachel smiled tearfully, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "We always said one day we'd be remembered in this school, and now we will be."

_Long live the walls we crashed through,_  
_I had the time of my life, with you,_  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through,_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you,_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made,_  
_And bring on all the pretenders,_  
_I'm not afraid,_  
_Singing long live all the mountains we moved,_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you,_  
_And long, long live that look on your face,_  
_And bring on all the pretenders,_  
_One day, we will be remembered._

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? OK? If you have the time to review, please do. Until next time!


End file.
